Intermission at the 2013 Fangie Awards
by InvertedMeridian
Summary: This story was written in support of the 2013 Fangreaders Awards. Enjoy! Godric/Pam


**Intermission at The 2013 Fangies Awards**

**As soon as the applause died down signaling the beginning of Intermission, with abject relief Godric rose from what had started the night as a comfortable seat. As the evening progressed, however, said seat seemed to turn into concrete. With a deft hand he straightened his perfectly tailored Armani suit as he stretched his legs.**

**He smirked as he spotted Pam at the side of the elaborate stage frantically dealing with one imagined crisis after another. **

**Something was tickling the back of Godric's mind, but since he couldn't readily identify the problem, he momentarily dismissed the vague quandary and flagged a wandering server for a Royalty Blended Extraordinaire. He could definitely credit Pam for providing an opulent atmosphere for these Awards, at least. Between his child's tendency to spoil her, and her own privileged upbringing, Pam definitely knew and appreciated the finer things in unlife. **

**As far as he could tell the evening had been as successful and as smooth as she could have hoped, but he was sure she would quite happily find **_**something**_** to complain about, but such was his GrandChild.**

**What was it that kept niggling at the back of his mind?**

**He took an unnecessary breath to clear his mind, then immediately wished he hadn't. What was it about wearing designer clothing that made women so determined to overload their bodies with chemical fragrances? He understood that women enjoyed smelling nice, and was personally grateful for modern bathing practices, but did women, and, honestly, some men as well, really **_**need**_** such heavy applications of unnatural scents? **

**As he turned to face away from the offensive miasma, Godric spotted his child. As usual Eric was within touching distance of his lovely fairy bonded who looked especially radiant this night. Gratefully he left his immediate area to join his progeny as he dearly hoped the air would be fresher on the other side of the refreshment area. **

**"Master, I trust you are well this evening?"**

**Eric had automatically turned toward the ancient vampire and proceeded to greet him formally with a low bow. This was both a formal occasion as well as the first time he had greeted his Maker this night since they had all arrived separately. **

**While they were sitting together, Godric had arrived a bit late to the event. He'd just that day received a text he'd won in a bidding war, and couldn't wait to delve into the results of $189,000 well spent. The first German edition of the Nuremberg Chronicle by Hartmann Schedel, from 1493, was a treasure to behold! That version of the history of the world from creation to the year of publication had been well worth both the money and the wait. **

**He'd gotten lost exploring the double-page maps and intriguing illustrations of the world and Europe, numerous city views, events from the Bible, pictures of human monstrosities, portraits of Kings, Queens, saints and martyrs, and allegorical pictures of miracles. He'd had a nice laugh over some of their "facts".**

**When he had finally taken note of the time, he'd had to vamp-speed into his tux, and had chosen to ride his black ****Ducati ****Monster 1100 Evo since he could dash and dart between all the traffic on that little beauty.**** He had arrived with only moments to spare before the opening of the Awards.**

**"I am fine, my child. I see Pamela is happily over-managing everything as expected ," Godric teased with a twinkle in his eye, unwilling to stand on any sort of ceremony when it came to his precious child. Such reverence was distinctly unnecessary in his opinion, and he refused to allow his child to act in such a manner. **

**Eric chuckled freely, and Sookie glanced over at her beloved and his Maker. She loved to hear his genuine laugh. She quickly turned to the two most important vampires in her life.**

**"And I see that Pam lost the bow-tie argument," she added with a grin as she stepped forward to kiss Godric's cheek. He returned the gesture and briefly inhaled his "daughter-in-law's" delicious scent. Eric was, indeed, a lucky vampire.**

**"Ah, Sookie, you look enchanting, as usual, and of course I won," he quipped with a raised brow. Why would there be any doubt?**

**Pam quickly sped to join the group with a full glass of Royalty Blended Extraordinaire in her hand. "Of course he won - he pulled rank," she snapped. She scowled as she mentally replayed the arguments that led up to Godric finally "pulling rank" and steadfastly refusing to "slowly strangle himself for no discernable reason".**

**She had to begrudgingly admit, however, that her GrandMaker did look delicious in his extremely well-tailored Armani suit with the black silk shirt. The mandarin collar dipped barely low enough to show a teasing glimpse of the top of his tattoo. Not that she would admit it to his face, she thought as she couldn't help but notice how many females...and males...were eyeing him with longing. She scowled at one unfortunately shrill human female when she described Godric as "mouthwatering" to one of her little friends. **

**Having heard said human, Godric caught Pam's eye, cocked his brow, and turned his smirk on full-blast. Pam huffed and quickly excused herself to go "corral the fools" before the second part of the evening began.**

**Chuckling quietly to himself, Godric refocused his attentions on his companions. He had to agree with them - the Awards were going quite well, and actually were rather interesting even though he didn't quite understand the need for some of the stranger sexual practices humans apparently thought vampires needed. But, then, considering his own past exploits, he really couldn't judge. He shrugged to himself. In every species and in every era, there was always something different to be misunderstood or inanely cherished. But his GrandChild did seem to have an award for just about every category.**

**Once again something tickled at the back of his brain. He shrugged it off once more, and availed himself of another Royalty Blended Extraordinaire. While the semi-synthetic wasn't as intolerable as the more common blends, it was still no substitute for drinking from the source.**

**Upon hearing the 10 Minute chime, he grandly offered his arm to Sookie, and tossed Eric a smug grin when she happily accepted. Together the three vampires slowly returned to their seats, and Godric finally figured out what had been bugging him.**

**Where was the award named after...himself?**

**During the remaining presentations, Godric was alternately both bored and highly entertained. Through the mild Bond he had with Pam via Eric, he sensed the many highs and lows of her irate displeasure (this "Doctor" person seemed to garner the most of her barely contained wrath, confusion and, for some odd reason, dread). **

**But he couldn't help but wonder why Pam had chosen not to honor her own GrandMaker.**

**When all the Awards had finally been given out and the final speeches spoken, Godric rose from his preoccupied state and, along with Eric and Sookie, stood by the exit to briefly mingle with people before they reluctantly left. **

**Eventually Godric had enough of this useless waste of time, and said his brief good-byes to his child and his fairy, then strode off purposefully.**

**Barely a moment later he spied his prey as she hurriedly (and bitchily) hustled and bustled the presenters and stage-hands alike from the backstage preparation areas.**

**"Pamela."**

**His GrandChild stiffened immediately. It had been many, many decades since she had last heard such a firm, commanding tone from either her Maker...or, especially, her GrandMaker.**

**In a blur of elegant color, she appeared before her GrandSire and bowed her head low. She had no idea what she had done wrong, but his tone brook no quarter. Godric's displeasure was something to avoid at all cost.**

**"Master?"**

**"Pamela, please list for me the names of all the Awards given this night," he commanded emotionlessly, his eyes narrowed and his gaze hard.**

**Raising her head in confusion but not daring to ask a single question, Pam quickly recited the entire list of Awards.**

**Sensing her distress, Godric softened his gaze as he studied her with a curious eye.**

**"So, you have created numerous categories for all different types of these stories since your intention is to honor writers of all sorts of fanfics, correct?" **

**Somehow his gentled query and softened features made her worry even more.**

**"Yes, Master. It was my intention to leave no category unappreciated." Although she cursed herself into infinity for the weakness, her bottom lip trembled anyway. She would never willingly admit just how much it hurt having her GrandMaker displeased with her.**

**"Then, Pamela, where is the Award category named after me," Godric asked, his brow and lip both quirked in wry humor.**

**Pam's eyes widened in abject horror as she realized her unintentional oversight. Not once had she even considered naming a category after her GrandSire...an inconsideration that made her feel even worse. Her eyes slowly filled with red tears as she met his kind, somewhat amused gaze.**

**"I...I...but I...Oh!" **

**Godric's lips twisted in stifled amusement at Pam's sputtering as he removed a handkerchief from his pocket. Ahhh, this child of his child...what was he going to do with her...**

**He dabbed at Pam's bloody tears until her face was clean, then pulled her close in a comforting embrace. He patted her back a few times as he sincerely hoped she didn't leak onto his jacket. **

**"Next year," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I'll make it right next year." She sniffed like a small child cuddled on her grandfather's lap. "I promise."**

**No other words were spoken as GrandMaker and GrandChild shared a moment of complete familial harmony. **

**Pam missed Godric's smug grin as he envisioned Pam receiving of a pair of her beloved Manolos as his gift to her for a "job well done" the next evening.**

**If you want to link to me, use this site: since ff.n has totally messed up my account (I haven't even been able to log in for about a week now).**

*****That book he was reading is real - here's the website if you want to include it for any reason: . **


End file.
